


I'm all yours for tonight

by MissPygmyPie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crying, Eggsy being a cute shit, F/M, Fluff, Gen, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPygmyPie/pseuds/MissPygmyPie
Summary: Requested by anon on tumblr: Hi lovely! Could you do a drabble with the reader not feeling well coz of stress at work and Eggsy senses what’s up and comes to her house to make her feel better? Please and thank you!





	I'm all yours for tonight

It had been a long, dreadful week for Y/n. Work had been stressful because most of her coworkers were on Easter vacation, spending time with their families, while y/n had to stay longer to get everyone’s work done. Her boss was no help, hell he didn’t care who’d do the work as long as it got done! Y/n hated it, but it was the only job opportunity she’d had, so she stuck with her asshole of a boss, the annoying colleagues, the tiring desk job and not to mention the 12 hour work days.

She was just about to head home for the day, as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, only seconds after shoving it into her jacket. Y/n let out a deep sigh. Was it her boss asking when all of the things on her to do list were gonna be done? One of her coworkers, who’d remembered something they needed to get done but had forgotten to mention? Much to y/n’s surprise, it was neither.

**Wanna go ‘av a drink? - Eggsy**

Eggsy had been her best friends for years. After moving into the same apartment complex y/n and him kicked it off immediately and it didn’t take long for them to be inseparable. Despite the fact that he always had an open ear to her problems and magically made her feel better just with his sheer presence, y/n didn’t really have the energy to go out. In fact, she felt like crying and wanted nothing more than cuddle up on the couch, turn on a movie and wrap herself in her favorite blanket until she’d fall asleep. It had been that kind of day.

**Thx, but I’ll pass. Imma stay in tonight. - Y/n**

****

****

**U alright, luv? - Eggsy**

**Yeah, just wanna be alone for a bit. Been a stressful day. Text you tomorrow! - Y/n**

She pushed the send button, shoved her phone back into her pocket and headed out her office. She stared motionless on the ground while making her way to the underground. Inside of her it was the complete opposite though. Her head was aching, her thoughts were out of control and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

One thing y/n loved about Eggsy the most was the fact that he’d give her her space whenever she needed it. Unlike the rest of the people in her life, he did not go on her nerves with unimportant tasks, stupid questions what was up with her or keep nagging her to come go out because “it would make her feel better”.

Eggsy, for the past couple of years, had been her best friend, her rock, her soulmate. She truly loved him, as a best friend and maybe more. She knew he’d worry about her, wondering what was going on and if she’d be okay, but she also knew that once tomorrow came she could openly talk to him and let him know how depressed and sad, stressed and worn out she’d felt the day before.

Y/n didn’t even remember taking the subway home. The first time she came back into full reality was when she’d stepped foot into her tiny apartment. Her one place where she could let all of her emotions flow out of her body like a river and just seconds after closing the door behind her the tears started flowing.

A knock on her door startled her and in a haste she tried to wipe the wet streams off her cheeks and puffy eyes.

“Give me just a second” y/n shouted, checking herself in the bathroom mirror, trying to calm herself down.

“S’alright, luv” she heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door, “I can wait.”

“Eggsy?!”

Y/n quickly made her way to the door, opening it with shivering hands. He was the last person she expected and yet, she was staring right in that gorgeous face that was looking at her with a smirk.

“What are you doing here? I am really not in the mood to go out tonight, Eggsy.”

“I know” the boy smiled, pushing himself into her apartment and shutting the door behind him. “But I also know that whenever u say u wanna be alone, u usually don’t wanna be alone. So here I am!”

What did I do to deserve him? Y/n thought as more tears started to fall from her eyes. She threw herself at him, closing her arms behind his back, while silent sobs were heard through the otherwise silent hallway. Eggsy reacted quickly, pulling his best friend into a tight hug, stroking her back lovingly with his arms.

“C’mon, luv, ‘ve got a movie and chocolate. ‘M all urs for tonight.”


End file.
